


Darkening of the Light

by HouseofTroi



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Complete, Haunting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi
Summary: I binged all three seasons of the series.  Season three felt rushed.  It wasn't as fleshed out as seasons one and two, which built a great detailed world that I wanted to play in more.  The italic text is a mental echo of Kate's voice for Richard.  Richard couldn't form normal bonds with people despite a deep desire to do so. He could be very violent, but he wasn't cruel. Santanico drove him insane. She helped further his isolation and dependence on her to get him to complete the labyrinth.  I understood why she desperately wanted her freedom.  I still saw her as a victim who turned into her abuser.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko, Richard Gecko & Seth Gecko
Kudos: 8





	Darkening of the Light

Richard's eyes were a hard crystal blue. His slick, backed dark hair was a frame for his lifeless face. He snatched the little wooden box out of the hands of the Culebra underling. He held it up to show Seth.

"That ?!" Seth used his gun as a pointer. "That is what you run to hide? That you hide from the Lords Collectors."

Seth made a scoffing sound and kicked a trashcan in the Office. It was a seedy nightclub/bar. Like most Culebra businesses, it made money and food off human vices. Seth had energy rolling off him. Richard flipped open the box with one hand while keeping the other with the gun trained on the Culebra. Inside was a small amulet with a white opal a slight edge of blue that winked its fire of colors.

"How is this worthy of hiding from the Lords?" Richard asked, inf a voice without emotion. Richard stared hard at the woman.

"It is the ancient Colgante del Cielo. It is the harbinger of the tempest. The opal changes. It was white when I found it" the Culebra boss was dripping in jewelry. Yet she was not wearing this one, this one she ran to grab out of the safe when there were more ostentatious ones to be had.

"Well, your Lords, thank you for your donation of this item along with your tribute of 100,000.00 for this month. "Seth grabbed the box and shoved it into their bag of loot. They were done. Richard and Seth marched out. They had shown up an hour before their normal time for collection. Richard had a feeling there was something this one was holding back.

"All that effort for that little kitsch to add to the pile," Seth growled as he flung open his door. Richard just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it is a MacGuffin like the Maltese Falcon?" Richard thought of the film starring Humphrey Bogart. "Everyone thinks it is valuable and rare. It is just a fake."

"Crap, how do we test to see if it is fake?" Seth scowled. "Can we tap it with a hammer or something to see if it is real?"

"Only if you want to shatter it into a million pieces if it is real, Brother. Opals are very fragile. "Richard rolled his eyes at Seth, who was smacking his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Fucking Bagmen. We did 36 jobs to end up as fucking bagmen." Seth muttered.

"35. The one you did without me is the one you ended up in prison. "Richard corrected. He knew what argument they were going to have tonight. It would end up about how this gig was crap. Richard was a Lord of the Night. Yet, he was a flunky for the rest of them. Without Seth as his partner, Richard still would be the Collector for the rest of the Lords. Richard considered as they drove in silence back to their base. . . .and n _ow you want to save me. You are weak._ Kate's voice whipped into Richard. Her words and voice

Richard wanted Seth to want to turn. He both yearned for and dreaded a day when his brother was no longer by his side. Seth still loved him enough not to leave him with his new crew. He did not love him enough to become a Culebra. Seth still clung to the idea of retiring out on a beach. Seth wanted to die as an old man. Richard feared that day. The day when all that he knew as a man was gone. _There's no love left, Richard._ Kate's disgust and rage still hurt.


End file.
